Long Time, No See
by 71star
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella as they head for college. Bella goes on with her life and graduates at the top of her class, not dwelling on thoughts of Edward, until he walks into her life, 10 years later. Will they be able to start again? Or is the damage done.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're doing this!" I cried as Edward broke up with me.

"We've run our course Bells, we're going to completely different colleges, I'll be in New Hampshire studying my ass off for Medical school and you'll be here at UW studying Law. We're not going to have time for each other." Edward stated dryly.

"Seriously? We'll be home for holidays, we can Skype." I cried.

"No, we're over. I leave in two days and have a ton to do. I'm sorry." He turned and walked out of my life. He never returned to Forks, his parents ended up moving away to be closer to him, his dad retired and decided to teach at the college.

I heard all this second hand from my brother and cousin who were his best friends.

Emmett, my twin brother and Jasper our cousin wanted to beat his ass when he dumped me like that 10 years ago, but I stopped them, I still cared for him, back then.

I've been in a few good relationships and a couple of bad ones over the years. I graduated at the top of my class and was one step away from being partner at the biggest firm in Seattle, Volturi-Hunter. We were known as being ruthless and always winning. Aro and Marcus had taken me under their wing and made me what I am today. I loved what I was doing and helping people get what they deserved.

My brother had decided to not go into Pro Football and go into medicine instead, he was a pediatrician and loved every moment of it. The kids loved him too, I hope he finds a good woman one day, he deserves it. My cousin Jasper was in the military, but after 2 tours in Iraq, decided not to chance his luck and left, opting for law enforcement, he was the youngest Police Chief in Seattle history, he was damn good at his job too.

Since it was the three of us, we'd bought a huge house and lived together, it was cheaper and a lot more fun than being alone and at any time one of us wanted out, the other two would buy out the one leaving and since Jasper was the only one dating, he was the only one even close, even though they'd been dating for a little more than two months, you could tell they were meant to be. Her name was Alice and we clicked really well. She was a fashion designer and designed a lot of my one of a kind suits, so I always had an upper hand in the fashion department, which was great because I hated to shop, out of work most didn't recognize me, I wore jeans, shorts, t-shirts and Converse, no make-up and, my hair down or in a ponytail.

"Ms. Swan, you're needed in a meeting today. I was going to handle this divorce case, but he wants a woman to represent him, so we thought you'd be perfect for this. You win this case, its partner for you." Mr. Hunter smiled at me, which always creeps me out.

"Why does he want a woman?" I asked.

"You can ask him that yourself. He will be here at 1pm, he's flying in from California. He's some hot shot surgeon and has an ego the size of this building, or so Aro has told me." James laughed.

"Ugh! So I get an egotistical bastard?" I raised my brow.

"Afraid so, sorry Bella. But you're the best. We can't afford anyone else, they might screw this up. He's supposed to have a lot of money and a pre-nuptial, but she's fighting it. Saying that she wouldn't have cheated if he didn't work all the time, she's claiming abandonment." James laughed again.

"Name?" I asked.

"Don't know. Aro was dealing with him, grew up with his dad or something." He shrugged.

"OK, so that's why he's dealing with us? Because he knows Aro." I asked.

"Yeah, he's used him a few times and like I said, they're friends or something." He smiled and reminded me that he'd be here at 1pm.

"So, why the early lunch?" Emmett asked.

"I have a meeting with a new client at 1pm, he's some hot shot, egotistical surgeon from California, getting a divorce." I sighed.

"Yeah for you." He laughed.

"I know, right? Thank God for Alice and her power suits." I smiled.

"Bella, I hate to tell you, but those suits not only make you look powerful, but sexy! You should hear the way Mike and Tyler talk about you." Emmett laughed.

"Ugh! Tyler? Really? And isn't Mike engaged?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you know he's always been an ass." Emmett chuckled and I nodded.

"So, are you giving Garrett a second date? He can't stop talking about you." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know. He's kind of self-centered. You can tell he always gets his way." I shook my head.

"C'mon sis! It's been a while since you've gotten any." Emmett laughed.

"Six months is not THAT long." I laughed.

"Oh, OK… That's why you have stock in batteries." He roared and I slapped his hand.

"Enough about mine, what about you? Any prospects?" I asked, just as Jasper walked up and swiped a fry.

"Prospects? About what?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett and getting laid." I laughed as he threw a fry at me.

"Oh, I think he's getting enough, that little nurse from Peds." Jasper laughed.

"What? What nurse?" I asked, sometimes I was so in the dark.

"Oh, she's about 21, tight little package and Emmett did her across his desk." Jasper laughed.

"What?" I gasped.

"Hey, she seduced me." Emmett raised his hands.

"And that's how you butt dialed me, so I could listen in." Jasper questioned.

"Yeah, that was a mistake, glad it was you though." Emmett blushed.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Last week, he was working his 48 hour shift and I was on overnights that week. Thank goodness I wasn't busy and I was alone. But then I had to call Alice and have phone sex with her to relieve my raging hard-on, thanks to Emmett and the dirty talk this girl was doing." Jasper shook his head.

"Damn, you two are assholes!" I laughed then looked at my watch.

"Ugh! Time to go deal with the egotistical surgeon." I sighed.

"Have fun with that." Jasper smiled and winked.

"Whatever." I shook my head at my crazy ass cousin and walked back to the building.

I went to my office, brushed my teeth, freshened up my makeup and hair and headed to the conference room where I'd be meeting my client.

I had all the paperwork ready to go and was writing down questions to ask him as the door opened and a throat cleared.

I looked up and saw the man that had walked out of my life 10 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 2

"Mr. Cullen, very nice to see you again." I held out my hand to greet the _man_ that stood before me. He looked even better with age, if possible. My stomach was doing flip-flops and I now knew why Jasper had that shitty grin on his face. Revenge will be mine.

"Mrs.?" Edward asked me.

"It's just Ms., Ms. Swan." I assured him and I noticed he swallowed tightly.

"It's been a long time. You look fantastic. Corporate life suits you." Edward smiled.

"Yes, it really does. I get to do what I love and help people in return." I motioned for him to sit.

"So, are things serious between you and James Hunter or are…" Edward started and I held up my hand.

"Whoa! What? I am NOT sleeping with my boss!" I hissed.

"I-I'm sorry. I was under the impression when I talked to him, that you two where an item." Edward held his hands up in defense.

"Yes, well I can assure you I have not and will not be sleeping with Mr. Hunter. EVER! Now, we need to get to business. I'm sure you've gone over the fees and schedule we had set up." I switched on my bitchattude, as Jasper and Emmett called my lawyer façade.

"Yes, Carlisle has your company on retainer. I've been assured that you'll make a hefty fee and I've been told that you'll make partner if this goes well." Edward smiled.

"Yes, I'll be partner if this goes well, which I have no doubts it will. I've already found out that you're soon to be ex has hired an attorney by the name of Jenks. He's a low life, He'll cheat anyway he can, he'll make you to be the bad guy and blame her unfaithfulness on you and your work." I stated plainly and went through everything with him.

"You have no doubts we'll win? She was caught red handed cheating, I have the P.I. photos to prove it." Edward shrugged.

"Yes, no doubts." I stated firmly and confidently.

"Good. I'll be in town for a few days and I'd love to take you out." Edward smiled that fucking sexy smile that made my panties wet…

"I'm sorry Edward. Everything will be kept professional. I don't date clients." I stated.

"OK. What if I ask you to lunch with your cousin tomorrow? Can that happen?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, as long as Jasper is there. If he doesn't show, I'll have to leave." I told him firmly.

"He'll be there, promise." He smiled.

"Good. I'll get with Jasper later for the details. Have a good day Edward." I stood up to shake his hand, and as I offered it to him, he held it to his lips and kissed it.

"Good day Bella." He smiled and walked out.

Later that night I called Jasper at work and asked about lunch for tomorrow.

"Yes, I'm going to be there. I'm pulling a double, but I get off at noon, so 12:30 at Matt's in the Market?" he asked.

"Yes, sounds good. See you there." I smiled. "And be safe." I picked up at the end.

"I will. And I'll call Edward as well." He laughed and hung up.

"What's got you all smiles sis?" Emmett asked, walking in from his hospital shift.

I sighed and debated on how to tell him. "Edward's back." I blurted out.

"Excuse me? What?" he stopped in his tracks.

I let out a long sigh. "He was my client today. Apparently Jasper and he have kept in touch all these years." I shook my head.

Emmett burst out laughing. "Why does that not surprise me that he's an egotistical surgeon?"

"Believe it or not, he was really nice, except when he asked about my boyfriend, Mr. Hunter!" I gagged.

Emmett spit his water out and laughed. "What? He thinks you're doing Mr. Creepy?" he laughed some more.

"Yeah, where he got that idea, I don't know." I shrugged.

Emmett had a look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"He's kept in touch with Jasper, right?" Emmett drew out the word right.

"That sneaky bastard! Wait until I get my hands on him!" I snapped.

"Easy Bitchella!" Emmett laughed.

"Hey, come with us tomorrow. I'd love to see Edward's face at seeing you again." I laughed.

"OK. I'll come pick you up. I'll be your date tomorrow." Emmett hugged me tight. "But, I need my beauty sleep." He laughed and walked to his room.

I sat on the couch doing my paperwork, when my phone beeped.

"Bella, I need you at 6am tomorrow, meet at the corner coffee shop. We've got a domestic dispute/domestic violence case, with a child involved. She's heard great things about you from a friend of yours named Alice and will only trust a woman to handle her case. She didn't leave a name or anything, in case she was being followed or anything. But was told to drop Alice's name, in case you had questions of your own." Aro said cautiously.

"Aro, I just took on Mr. Cullen and was supposed to make him a priority." I said.

"Yes, I know and he will be, but this young woman needs help. She'll have all her stuff packed and ready to go, I'm calling _my_ movers to come and move her to a safe location that you'll get as soon as you get into the office." Aro stated.

"Yes sir. But if she's in trouble that badly this must be someone of power, whom I know you can't speak of, but I'll bring my brother, Emmett. This was he can maybe entertain her child and get some kind of feel if the child's been hurt mentally, since he's a pediatric doctor." I said.

"Yes, yes. That'll be fine. Oh, and dress in jeans and a t-shirt, just in case she's followed, you'll look like friends catching up. And after that, work from home for the next few days until we get her settled." He sighed.

"OK. Thank you sir." I smiled.

"No, thank you Isabella. You'll be partner as soon as the Cullen case is closed." He stated matter of factly and hung up.

I ran upstairs to let Emmett know about the morning, of course he pouted and whined, but after a promised free all you can eat breakfast and a round of video games he accepted.

Getting up in the morning and heading out with my brother was something we used to do whenever we had free time, but as of late that was rare, so even though this was a working breakfast, it was nice to spend it with my brother.

We arrived at the diner and Emmett motioned for me to go on and wait for the client, he was going to say hi to one of his patients. As I looked around for my 'client' I realized it was Emmett's patient.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella." I smiled at the lady and she stood and hugged me, tightly.

"Thank you so much." She kissed my cheek.

"So, you know my brother too?" I asked.

"Oh, well we've seen him a few times at the hospital." She shrugged.

I took out a pen and paper I had thrown in my purse to take notes.

"Oh? And why were you in the hospital?" I asked.

"Well, there were several recent times, but it's mostly when I'm clumsy." She said, sounding ashamed.

"Oh, well I'm clumsy too." I smiled. "This big lug got all the grace, although I don't know how." I joked.

She smiled nervously and looked around.

"Look, I want to help you if you're in a bad situation, you don't need to be with someone like that." I stated firmly. "Tell me a little about yourself, name, age, etc. and some about your son too. He's adorable by the way and Emmett is a natural." I smiled at her.

"Yes, every time I'd had to take Collin into the hospital, I ask for him, if not Collin gets upset and cries. But we've been seeing your brother for a very long time." She smiled and then thought about what she said. "No, I mean at the doctor's office, not like dating." She blushed.

"It's OK, I understand. I'm not here to judge." I reassured her.

We talked about what happened. She confessed that she'd have Emmett take pictures of the incidents, she always wanted blackmail. She handed me back my notebook where she wrote the information.

Name: Rosalie Hale-King

Age: 30

Complaint: Husband is abusive mentally and physically to her and her son Collin, age 6. Collin has become withdrawn in school and being picked on.

"OK, this looks great! I'm wishing you all the best on this and Aro had his team taking care of you. Here's my card if you need anything. Day or night." I smiled and she got up to give me a hug.

"Bells, they've been in and out several times in the last 3 months alone. She had a fractured jaw. That bastard thinks just because he's running for a seat in Congress he can do whatever he wants. She confided in me 2 nights ago. Bella, if you were to lift her shirt, you'd see the bruises all over her. He very rarely hits her on the face, maybe 2 or 3 times since I've treated her. And that's only because I figured it out after several visits. But my hands were tied, she wouldn't let me get the police or anyone else to help her. I'm glad she found someone safe to confide in." Emmett sighed.

"You like her, don't you?" I questioned.

"No, I'm just a doctor." Emmett smiled, his dimple showing.

"Don't lie to me brother." I smiled.

"OK, OK, I do like her. And Collin is amazing. He's terrified of Royce and what he does to them. He said his mom cries every night and one night he was really scared because his dad and his friends were ALL making his mommy cry. Said him mom was yelling and crying for them to stop." He shook his head sadly.

"The next day they came in and she had a black eye, she was bleeding in places she shouldn't have been bleeding, if you know what I mean. It was horrible. But as soon as she signs the papers, the pictures are yours, I want this bastard." Emmett smiled weekly.

"Thank you Emmett." I smiled and gave my brother a hug.

Lunch with Edward was interesting.

He kept smiling at me and flirting, Emmett would catch him and give him an evil eye.

By the end of lunch, I think he got the message.

"Bella listen, I want us to be friends. I know things ended badly, but that was 10 years ago. I was upfront and honest with you. I didn't date anyone my freshman year or go to any parties. But after that all bets were off, I blossomed. I found the right balance of school work and partying. I sowed my oats and then some. Met what I thought at the time was a terrific woman and we married. Only for her to cheat on me, after only 3 years of marriage." he sighed.

"Edward, I told you yesterday, everything between us has got to remain professional, anything after that we'll have to wait and see. OK?" I asked.

"OK. Look I leave back for California tomorrow, I've got some surgeries, but if there's any progress with the case, let me know. Here's my personal card, just in case you don't have my numbers." He thanked me and kissed my cheek, wished my brothers a good day and hopped into his waiting town car.

Once again leaving me stunned.

AN:

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…

One of the longest by far…

Reviews=Love…


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 3

I'd been working on Rose's case, as Edward's had hit a brick wall. His ex-wife or soon to be ex-wife decided she wanted to change the terms, which was fine by me. She'd dig herself a deeper hole, they knew nothing of our pictures that Edward had from his private investigator. And Edward added a new clause just to piss her off, the one who loses, has to pay for the others attorney, and I wasn't cheap.

Royce was trying to play tough with me and threatening to sue me and the company for kidnapping his wife and child, all while I was having lunch with Emmett one afternoon. "I'd advise you to walk away and leave my sister alone. Do not threaten her." Emmett growled.

"And what do you think you're going to do about it Doctor Swan?" Royce egged him on.

"You don't want to know what I'd LIKE to do to you." Emmett snapped.

"Oh yes, you must be the doctor with the crush on my wife. My security have told me all about you." Royce laughed.

"Crush? Are you crazy? I'm her doctor. I've taken care of what you've beaten and neglected." Emmett raged.

I put my hand on Emmett's arm to calm him down.

Emmett stormed off and I stood to face Royce. "If you come near my family again, you'll have so much legal work, on top of your divorce, I'll create a media firestorm that will destroy your business and name." I smirked and walked off, leaving him speechless.

Several weeks had passed since I had ran into Royce. I'd told Rose, and she was frightened, I assured her that he would pay for everything he's done and she wouldn't have to ever worry about him again.

He too knew nothing of the pictures Emmett had taken, those were my ace in the hole.

Rose and Collin were doing better, we'd hired a therapist for them and I'd told Aro that I'd do this one pro bono, and anything that Royce would have to end up paying for us, would go to Rose and Collin. Aro happily agreed and had pride showing in his eyes. "I knew there was a reason I hired you as soon as you told me your goals. You'll be a wonderful partner." Aro smiled proudly like a father would.

Emmett had been going to Rose's a few times a week now, checking on them and making sure everything was OK. I knew he was having a hard time keeping things professional, but I assured him it wouldn't be long and then he could work his magic.

I'd really like to see them together, they complimented each other well and for Emmett to find someone who he hadn't slept with yet was a miracle, and he hadn't been with anyone in almost three weeks and for Emmett, that's a lifetime.

Edward was calling me two and three times a week to check on any changes and I'd told him nothing as of yet, Jenks was a slimy bottom feeder who would drag this out as long as he could. "Bella, I'm over this. I want it done. I don't want to be associated with her anymore. She will be restored her name, I will have the satisfaction of knowing she's with that prick and I can move on with MY life." He sighed.

"I understand Edward, really. I'll try to have this wrapped up in a couple of weeks. OK?" I asked.

"Yes, just not months." He added.

"No, certainly not. I want to be partner sooner, rather than later." I smiled.

"Yes, I know you're determined, I've read up on your cases. I know you haven't lost a case and you're a go getter, always have been." He laughed softly.

"Yes, well. I've learned to take what I want now. Not let others set the pace for me and treat me like a doormat, especially in this field. High powered woman are frowned upon." I added.

"Yes, I know. You should be strong and aggressive, at all times." He chuckled, putting meaning behind that.

"Anything else you need today Edward?" I asked curtly.

"No, no that's all. Thank you Bella." He sighed like he wanted to say more, but I hung up.

Yes, I know I'm bitchy, but he will not get the better of me this time.

I will keep control.

God help me, I will keep control.

Reviews=LOVE…


	4. Chapter 4

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 4

Headed into court today for Rose's divorce case.

Royce's lawyer was trying to make last minute deals with me, seeing as we'd finally told him about the pictures. I of course declined.

The trial lasted all day and I was ready to pull out the big guns.

"We've got pictures your honor, of Mrs. King and proof of abuse to her and her son." I presented the judge with the pictures and she grimaced as she saw the first picture, which was of Collin and his bruised ribs and broken arm. There were a few other of him as well, but nothing like what Rose suffered. There was also several reports from the ER from Emmett and several different nurses and x-ray techs, we had to make sure all bases were covered there, because of Emmett being my brother.

After the jury saw the pictures and several rounds of questions were asked, the judge convened for the day and we'd resume tomorrow morning.

Rose was led out by Aro's bodyguards and ushered away before any of Royce's men were able to follow.

I went back to the office to work on this for tomorrow and saw a note that Tanya's lawyer wanted a meeting. I called Edward to see when he could get here for said meeting and he said Monday would be the earliest. I told him I'd call him back and let him know the time.

Calling back Jenks I set up the meeting for Monday at noon, I told Jenks we'd have lunch in our conference room, which he gladly agreed to, seeing as though we didn't skimp on the food. Little did he know this would all be billed to Edward and when he won, Tanya would have to pay for it, I'll make sure to order a nice spread.

I called Edward and filled him in on the details and he thanked me for the later meeting, stating he wouldn't get in until late Sunday.

"Bella, I want to thank you for all you've done. I know you're busy and I'm sure I'm the last person you want to be dealing with. So, thank you." Edward sighed.

"Edward, you're a client, it's my job to put in long hours in order to make sure we win, no matter who you are or what you've done in the past." I spoke truthfully.

"Regardless, thank you. Hopefully this will be over soon." Edward guessed.

"Yes, it will be. I'd love for it to be settled out of court Monday, but I have a feeling Tanya is going to be a bitch and try demanding more. I'll make sure to have a mediator there as well, she can smooth things out and help with the divorce." I informed him.

"OK, sounds good Bells, I've got to run. Surgery in 30 minutes." He sighed.

"See you Monday." And the call was disconnected.

AN:

This is a short chapter, but I wanted it out tonight and to lead into the meeting between Bella and Tanya…

Thanks for reading…

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 5

The weekend flew by too fast.

I guess that's what happens when you stay at home and do nothing all weekend, except for prepare your cases. Tanya was going to be a bitch on Monday, I knew it. She was the classic rich man's wife, prenup or not. She wanted everything handed to her on a silver platter and never lifting a finger to do so, just spreading her legs. Those women made my skin crawl.

Which was why I was so happy to help Rose, she was a 'wealthy wife', but didn't expect anything and besides, she and Collin paid for it in broken bones and blood. I was taking Royce for everything he was worth and they'd never have fear again. Unless it's spiders, then they're on their own. Friday in court was a waste of my time, Royce was 'sick' so we were delayed until Wednesday of next week.

Monday morning came all too quickly and for once I was glad for coffee and Jasper's girlfriend Alice. She had picked out my 'power suits' for court and today I decided on a pants suit since we'd be sitting for a long time. It was a nice cream colored suit with a light orange silk shirt underneath and orange peep toe heels. I wore light makeup and my hair in a bun. I'd also decided to go with my glasses today, I was told they made me look intimidating and I wanted Tanya to be intimidated.

I walked downstairs and Emmett and Jasper were eating breakfast at the island and whistled. "Damn, Cullen won't be able to keep the drool in, much less Jenks! You'll have him eating out of your hand." Jasper laughed. "Oh yeah, because I want Jenks' mouth on all of me." I shuddered.

"Do you think you'll get this done today? That way you can be rested for Wednesday." Emmett sighed. "Emmett, I'll be fine, Rose and Collin will be fine. I promise. Royce is going away." I hugged him and kissed them both goodbye. "Wait! If I don't take a picture of you and send it to Alice, she'll have my balls!" Jasper cringed. "Fine, hurry up." I rolled my eyes. Jasper then proceeded to take several shots with me in different poses, saying it's what Alice would want. The last one was of me giving Jasper the bird and walking out, with Jasper cackling like and old woman.

Arriving at 7:00 am had its perks. First off, no one was in the office and I had time to call and get breakfast ordered and set up my stuff. I had the pictures of Tanya in manila envelopes on the table, just waiting for her to look inside.

I was looking out the window, lost in thought when I felt a strange tingling, I knew Edward had arrived.

"Those pictures don't do real life justice." I knew he was smirking as he spoke. "I'm going to kill Jasper!" I growled. "Awww, Bella don't be like that. Seriously, he was just trying to warn me." He shrugged. "Yeah well, we don't need Tanya to see you drooling over me, so wipe it up." I snapped.

Breakfast arrived shortly before Tanya and Jenks. I called up my assistant and made sure we weren't disturbed and gave her instructions on when to call for lunch. She then informed me that Royce's lawyer had called and wanted to talk deal. I informed her to call him back and let him know I'd call him later tonight. She nodded and I thanked her for all her help.

"Alright Mr. Jenks, if you and Mrs. Cullen would look at the envelops in front of you, they pertain important information and documents." I smiled.

Tanya opened hers first and gasped. "What-Where did you get these from?" she screamed, Jenks just looked to me like a lost puppy, knowing his client was screwed. "That's of no importance to you Mrs. Cullen." I snapped. "To hell it's not! Edward, have you seen these?" she questioned. "Tanya, of course I've seen them, that's why we're here because you can't keep your legs shut." Edward smirked.

"I'd like to advise my client to go with the terms of the prenup, according to her infidelity. She'll be entitled to 50% of what she monies she earned during the marriage and she's to pay all lawyer's fees for both parties." Mr. Jenks sighed. "I don't agree!" Tanya shrieked. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You signed the prenup, you don't have a leg to stand on. Mr. Cullen can actually refuse you any monies, seeing as though you were cheating." I stood and grabbed the highlighted copy of the prenup and placed it in front of her, feeling Edward's eyes on me the entire time.

Mr. Jenks asked if we could take a short break so he could talk with his client, I agreed stating I needed to make a phone call and had my assistant show Edward to the seating area.

I picked up my phone and hit the familiar button. "Garrett, hey sorry I've been busy. Would you still like to do dinner?" I asked.

AN:

**hides**

Don't hate…

Reviews=Love


	6. Chapter 6

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 6

Finishing my call with Garrett, I walked back out to Edward and told him it was time to go in.

I knocked letting them know we were back.

"Ms. McCarty, Tanya accepts the deal and we'll sign the papers now, ending this all." Jenks smiled.

"Thank you Jenks. I thought your client was going to try and draw this out." I smirked.

"She wants to, but I've advised her she stands to lose it all, in doing so." He sighed.

"Ms. McCarty?" Edward asked.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I asked.

"I would like to leave Tanya the house, if she'd like it. But, if she ever sells it 50% goes to me. If she gets remarried they buy out my half from me as well.

"Very well, do you agree to these terms?" I asked Jenks and he nodded to Tanya.

She sighed but then agreed.

"Alright, sit tight and my assistant will get these typed up to be signed and notarized. Lunch is on its way as well." I nodded and walked out, feeling Edward behind me.

"Ms. McCarty, you have a guest in your office." My assistant nodded towards my door, smiling brightly.

"Edward, if you'd like to wait for lunch, it'll be here in a few and you can use our break room, we'll reconvene in an hour." I smiled as I opened my door.

"Bella!" was the husky, deep voice of Garrett as I opened the door to be wrapped in a hug with a hug kiss that I melted into.

Garrett stayed for lunch and apologized for just showing up, but he wanted to confirm dinner plans for Friday night.

My assistant had the papers in the conference room, everyone was sitting down, Edward looked extremely pissed off and not meeting my eyes as I walked in.

I went over everything, they both signed the agreements and my assistant notarized them.

"Everything will be settled in about 7 to 10 days, it'll come in the mail and be official." I smiled and walked out without another word.

"Bella!" Edward called after me, I kept walking. "Shit! Ms. McCarty!" he tried again, I stopped.

"Yes, how can I help you Mr. Cullen?" I sighed.

He pulled me to the side by my arm "You know what I want. I want answers." He snapped.

"I don't owe you any answers. I'm single and can go out with whomever I want." I snapped.

"I thought we were going to try and be something again!" he demanded.

"First Edward, I'm not doing a long distance relationship! Second, I never said we Were, I said we Might try. AND it would be after your divorce was final, the fucking ink hasn't even dried." I whisper-yelled and walked away.

There was a knock in my door around midnight, scaring the crap out of me. I looked through the peephole to see my jackass brother standing there.

"What Emmett?" I groaned as I opened the door.

"Hey! Love you too!" he smiled as he held up a quart of rocky road ice cream. "I heard the good news!" he laughed.

"What good news Emmett?" I sighed, grabbing the ice cream.

"Garrett was all smiles tonight, so I asked if he'd finally given up on you and got laid. He told me it was even better than that. That you called and asked him on a date." He laughed his way to the kitchen.

"UGH! It's just dinner!" I yelled.

"Bells, please! He's HOT for you. He can't stop talk about you." Emmett was smiling.

"I've got too much on my plate to be in a serious relationship. I've got to finish up Edward's divorce and Rose's case, not to mention the little things I'm consulting on." I whined.

"Really? Whining? Bella, you and Garrett hit it off, you owe it to yourself to see where this goes, don't hold out for Edward. I mean really sis! Garrett is the best choice." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Geez Emmett, not everyone is a horndog like you!" I laughed.

"Hey, I've been celibate since I laid eyes on Rose and she acknowledged me." He stated seriously.

"I know, you care about her a lot, right?" I questioned.

"And Collin. I want them to be unafraid, happy and carefree and somehow, I think it should be with me! Can you believe I'm wanting to settle down? AND with a woman who's not even divorced yet? And has a child!" He lifted his arms up.

"I know and it'll be awhile before you can be with her, I just hope you're up for the wait." I smiled sadly.

"I am. I already told her I', waiting for them. I even asked what I could do for Collin to make him welcome in my home." My brother smiled goofily.

"Emmett! You have a 1 bedroom apartment!" I shouted.

"Not after next week! I bought a house! Rose told me that Collin wanted sports theme's so I got with the decorator we all know and love and she gladly took care of that." I smiled at him and shook my head.

"And mom was OK with this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes! She's thrilled! Because she doesn't think you'll ever give her grandkids, this is as close as she'll get." He laughed.

I threw a towel at him and walked to the sink.

AN:

Next chapter is the date and Rose's case…


	7. Chapter 7

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 7

_**AN:**_

_**First let me apologize for the screw ups last chapter…**_

_**I wrote the chapter with a serious migraine and although I reread it a couple times, I missed 2 very important things…**_

_**I called Bella Ms. McCarty and her name is Swan, as well as Emmett's last name.**_

_**Also, I said Emmett came over to Bella's place knocking on the door…**_

_**DUH, they live together…**_

_**Again, I apologize for that and will try and be more careful…**_

_**If you ever see that, please let me know, I WILL NOT be going back to fix that chapter at this point and time, later maybe…**_

_**Also, if you have something you'd like to happen in the story, PM me and I'll see what I can work in…**_

_**Thanks so much for being the BEST group of readers!**_

_**Hugs to ALL! **_

_**3 3 3**_

Garrett and I have been out several times as of late and he'd asked if we could be exclusive.

I knew there was no reason for me NOT to be, so I agreed.

He was a great guy, and my family loved him as well.

Of course he was threatened within an inch of his life if he every hurt me, from all the men in my life.

"Bella, I am hoping you'll go to the hospital Christmas party with me, it's also a huge fundraiser." Garrett asked me while having dinner at his house.

"Yes! I'd be skinned alive by Emmett if I didn't go." I laughed.

"Good. I can't wait to show you off." He kissed my hand.

"Gar, you do know I am friends with 90% if the hospital, right? And I'm sure between your never ending smile and Emmett's big mouth that everyone knows already." I smiled.

"Of course they know! I just want them to have proof! Then maybe Lauren will leave me alone." He shuddered.

"Ugh! She's so gross, how does she keep her job?" I shivered.

"She blows the right people. Oooppsss, I mean knows the right people." He laughed loudly.

This is how most of our nights were when we had time together. Full of laughs and good dinner, occasionally we'd go over to Rose's apartment with Emmett in tow and have a nice dinner.

That way they could spend time together without anyone thinking about it. They would think we're visiting friends.

Today was Rose's court date. She was nervous, thinking Royce was going to pull something.

I told her to stay calm and everything would be fine, Royce wouldn't get near her or Collin ever again.

As I predicted, we had a long, stressful day and Royce's lawyer has a surprise witness. I objected and won, thankfully.

"Mr. Young, you had plenty of time to produce this witness as it's his own mother." The judge chastised him.

"Your Honor, she was on vacation and just came back into town." He pleaded.

"That's too bad for you. She knew about the trial and if she had anything to add that was worthy of the court hearing, she could have cut her vacation short." The judge lectured him.

"What about grandparent rights?" he asked.

"What about them?" the judge demanded.

"Mrs. King wants rights to her grandson. Rose has no means of support and no place to live." He complained.

Emmett tapped me on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Excuse me Your Honor, can we have a 10 minute recess?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course you may Ms. Swan. We'll break for an early lunch, everyone back here at 1:30 this afternoon." The judge dismissed us.

As we walked to lunch I could see Rose acting nervous and withdrawn.

"Rose, it'll be fine. I've got you covered." Emmett smiled, but made no contact.

We walked into the restaurant for lunch and as we waited, Emmett filled her in.

"Rose, I've bought a house for us. I put it in your name, it was an anonymous purchase, my mom has done some basics for you and you can pick out the rest. As far as a job goes, you've got two options. They need a receptionist in the surgery department of the hospital or Bella here has said she'll need a new assistant, hers is moving and the position will be available in 2 weeks." He smiled.

"I-I don't know what to say." Rose was on the verge of tears.

"My office has an in building daycare as well, the fee is taken care of by the office, and it has different areas, for preschool and school aged children. It offers after school homework help and has state of the art computers and electronics. They also take the kids and pick up at the local schools, that way our employees don't have to miss out on work. And there's a sick room as well, for mildly ill children. Of course if it's pneumonia or something, you're not coming in obviously, but the common cold, belly problems, etc… There's a certified nurse, Angela who covers that area, even if they get hurt, a scrape or cut, she can take care of it and call you, you can reassure your child they're going to be fine and still be at work." I smiled to her and she was crying profusely now.

"Bella, I-I wow! Emmett, please don't be upset. I am going to have to go with Bella." She laughed as my goofy brother smiled at her.

"No problem Rosie, I'll have plenty of time with you at home, if you want me." Emmett smiled.

"Of course! Yes! Always!" she beamed.

"Mr. King, please stand." The judge ordered.

"I have reviewed all the information and now considering the kindness of strangers, Mrs. King does have a home and a job, not like she'll need one after what you'll be paying her. And the abuse she suffered because of you, she'll be very well off. This is first degree assault at its highest and abuse so disturbing I'll have trouble sleeping at night. By law I can give you up to 25 years and the jury did convict you of this crime. You will be sentenced to 35 years however, because you not only harmed your wife, but your son. This also comes with NO possibility of parole. All of your accounts will be transferred to Mrs. King's name and all your assists are to be sold and that money put into a college fund for your son. As for your mother and her rights, she has none. If Mrs. King allows the grandmother to see her grandson, then so be it, it will be up to Mrs. King. And finally, Mrs. King has asked to have her maiden name restored and given to her son as well. A divorce is granted and you are to have no contact with either one of them, not so much as a picture of your son should ever be found in your presence. If it is, you'll be held in contempt as well as the party that supplied such items." The judge finished her speech and Royce was hauled off.

"Bella, I'm so glad you did this for me! Let me repay you now that I'll have money to do so." She hugged me tightly.

"No, just make my brother happy and my mom too, give us some cute grandbabies. That way they'll lay off me." I whispered to her and she laughed.

"Come on Ms. Hale, let's go home." Emmett beamed.

AN:

I know NOTHING about law or sentencing…

I read up on it some, but it varies so much so I went with the median…

I hope you enjoy this one…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 8

Garrett arrived to pick me up for the Gala.

I was wearing a red dress that draped down my back, just skimming my ass. It was mermaid style, not something I usually wore, but once tried on, and I looked sexy as hell.

I had a deep V in the front and simple spaghetti straps.

I wore minimal makeup but applied deep red lipstick to match the dress.

"Bella, you're breathtakingly beautiful tonight, please take this simple gift as a sign of my affection." Garrett kissed me softly.

Garrett had bought me a tennis bracelet, as a sign of affection, or so he said. He knew I didn't like a lot of jewelry, but I knew this was his way of showing everyone we were together, because we were nowhere ready for rings.

I wasn't surprised to see the limo waiting for us, it was nice so we wouldn't have to worry about drinking and obviously he had the same thing in mind, because there was champagne waiting for us.

We arrived at the Gala, just as Emmett and Rose did. She was beautiful in a deep purple dress that was off her shoulders, but hid a lot of her scars on her upper body. Her hair falling in long waves to the side.

I gave them hugs after we entered and signed in.

We found a table in the corner, away from the major madness and relaxed as the men went to get drinks.

"So, how are things in the new house?" I smiled.

"Going great! Collin asked Emmett if he could call him dad!" Rose beamed.

"Really? That's great!" I told her.

"I know! I thought Emmett was going to break the house, he was so damn excited! It was right before we left tonight." She explained.

"Oh, that explains the smile. I thought he might have gotten lucky in the limo." I giggled.

Rose was laughing with me when the boys returned with our drinks.

"What's got you two all giggly?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing, just girl talk." I smiled sweetly.

Garrett came over and gave me a kiss as he sat beside me.

We talked for a little while before Garrett whisked me away to dance.

He whispered sweetly into my ear and kissed my neck, then nuzzling into me, he might have been a self-centered jerk at work, but when you're in the Top 20 of neurosurgeons in the USA, then you've got a reason to be, but with me he was the sweetest man ever, why'd it take me so long to say 'yes'?

"Bella, I'm so glad you gave me a second chance. We can be so good together." He kissed me softly.

"Excuse me, may I cut in." his velvety voice, right in my ear.

"I'm sorry, her dance card is full at the moment." Garrett hissed.

"It's OK, Garrett, I'll finish this dance and be right over." I kissed his cheek.

After he walked away, I laid into Edward.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"Just what I said. I want us to try again." He smirked.

"Um, didn't you just see me dancing with my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Boyfriend?" he scoffed.

"Yes, for a few weeks now." I smiled.

"Bella, I came back here for you. I won't give up without a fight." He threatened.

"Look, Edward you just got divorced, you live in California, and I've already told you I'm not interested in long distance." I ranted.

"I'm moving here Bella. In two weeks, I'll be the head of ER and on call plastic surgeon." He smirked again.

"I'm sorry if you're doing all this for me, I'm with Garrett now. I'm actually happy." The thought made me smiled.

"I won't give up Bella." He deemed and at the perfect moment the song ended I walked away, back to my future.

AN:

Sorry so short, feeling under the weather and wanted to give you a little something…

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 9

Several weeks have passed since the Gala and Garrett and I were doing well. Well as good as can be with Edward showing up everywhere.

I warned him that even if I were single and he kept stalking me that I'd still say no, because he was being creepy.

"Bella, I'm just worried about you. I don't see Garrett being good for you in the long run." Edward insisted.

"Long run? What's that even mean? If you're talking marriage and children I'm in no way ready for either of those! I want my career, my time at the top. When I get married and have children I will be cutting back on work, if not leaving the profession for good. I want to give my husband and children all my time and attention." I ranted.

"You sound like you already have everything all planned out. Let me take care of you, love you and make your belly swell with my babies." He said while advancing on me and pushing me against the wall.

"You listen to me Dr. Cullen! I am with Garrett, end of story. Now quit stalking me or I'll have Jasper get a restraining order!" I shoved past him and walked away, trying to regulate my breathing and will myself NOT to be turned on by his boldness.

"Bella, are you OK?" Garrett asked as we ate dinner.

"Yeah, just distracted. I've got a lot on my plate." I sighed.

"Bella, let me take care of you. Quit your job, let me spoil you. I make more than enough to support us in lifestyle we deserve." He smiled at me. That pissed me off for some reason, maybe it was because of the Edward encounter or maybe because I'd told Garrett several times that I wasn't ready for something that serious yet, but I went off.

"What the hell is it with men and their need to control me? Impregnate me? And take care of me? I think I've been doing a good job of supporting and taking care of myself. I feel no need to be pregnant and raise a child at this point and time." I snapped in the restaurant, grabbed my purse and walked out, with Garrett hot on my heels.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He begged once we were outside.

"Look Garrett I need some space. I think you're getting way more serious than me in this relationship and I'm not ready for that. I want to have fun, travel, explore if I want. I don't want the pressure of a serious relationship." I shook my head and hailed a cab as Garrett begged me to stay with him. I shook my head and got in the waiting cab.

"Let me be Garrett. Please." I whispered as the cab drove away.

AN:

I know this is uber short… but I wanted to get something out…

This fits perfectly for where the story will go… Eventually…

Reviews=Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Long Time, No See**

Chapter 10

"Bella, you're going to work yourself to death, you've been working nonstop for two months!" James came to me as he was leaving the office late Friday night.

"I'm fine, really. This keeps my mind off of other things and I have nothing at home, so I might as well get some extra work done." I sighed.

"Bella, just because you're a partner now doesn't mean all this extra work! We don't expect this from you. Go out, have a life." James smiled.

"Yeah, a life." I shook my head.

"Please, go home. It's the weekend, at least enjoy it." He patted my shoulder and walked out.

I finished up my files a few hours later and then went home. I checked my messages after forgetting to do it all day as I sat in the tub soaking.

"Bells, hey! We're having a BBQ tomorrow." Emmett yelled as I walked into the kitchen to eat.

"UGH! Why? Why on earth do feel the need to spring this shit on me last minute!" I snapped.

"Bella, calm down. Geez! It's just a damn BBQ! No big deal. Rose and I want to have everyone together." He smiled.

"Why are you even here?" I sighed.

"Because you don't answer your phone, Jasper is never around and when he is, you're not and I'm worried about my baby sister!" he stated.

"I'm just loaded down with a lot of work, I took on a couple of cases like Rose and I'm doing them Pro-Bono as well and I've got 3 high profile cases to look through, deciding which is the most pressing to proceed with first." I shrugged.

"And to keep your mind off of 2 certain guys? Garrett is moping around like his fucking dog died and Edward is just as bad! They're BOTH wanting on my good side, driving me up the fucking wall about YOU!" my brother snapped.

"Hey, they're the ones who had the nerve to both rehearse the same speech about me carrying their babies and being a housewife. UGH! I was so pissed! I told both of them I didn't want anything serious… They just wouldn't listen!" I ended on a high note.

"I know. They both came to me with their tales between their legs, especially Garrett, said you walked right out on him." Emmett laughed, causing me to laugh and relax a little.

I dressed in my 'non' work clothes, simple jean shorts, and a band t-shirt and my black Converse. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my favorite lip-gloss that was it! I didn't go all out on my days off. It was casual or nothing!

And I'm sure my asshat brother and cousin were inviting Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

I stopped by the store to get some wine and headed over.

Rose drew me into a hug as soon as the door opened "Bella! Finally! I have been so worried about you. Emmett has been driving me crazy about you and Garrett's been over here at least 3 times a week! Edward even showed up on night, asked Emmett if he could follow him home and talk! I thought Emmett was going to choke him, but he kept his cool and said he doesn't envy you having to choose between those two." She laughed and hugged me again, pulling me into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Who thinks I have to choose between either of them? All they want to do is impregnate me and have me barefoot and in the kitchen!" I huffed.

"Bella, most women would LOVE to have that problem and a GOOD man to take care of them, trust me, I know!" she smiled lightly.

"I know Rose. I'm not going to stop my career. If I could find a guy who's as dedicated to his career and wants some time for just us, before throwing kids into the fray, that'd be great! But they ALL want kids. I'm just not ready for that. I want to travel and enjoy life before I settle down, because when I finally do have children, I want to give them my all, not work 70-80 hours a week and miss their lives." I shrugged.

"That's an awesome plan Bella, have you told either of them that?" she inquired.

"I told Garrett, I haven't really talked to Edward. He just sorta shows up and starts pleading for babies and marriage." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Well, you might want to have a one on one with him. I think he was given the wrong information. It seems somebody was talking at the hospital and saying just how much you wanted to settle down and be taken care of now!" she laughed.

"What? Seriously? That damn sneaky…" I stomped my foot like a 5 year old.

I wandered around the BBQ talking to my brother and cousin, both acting weird, which means I was right, they'd invited them both.

I was playing catch with Collin and a having fun, when Edward walked up.

"Room for a 3rd?" he asked Collin and Collin gave a big smile.

We all three played catch and Edward kept watching me.

"You're a natural, you know?" he smiled.

"A what?" I questioned.

"A natural, with kids!" he laughed.

"Edward, please." I sighed.

"I'm just saying…" he smirked.

"Collin, do you mind if I talk to Edward for a little while? I'm sure Uncle Jasper would love to play." I smiled and Collin took off running.

"Edward, let's go for a walk." I tugged on his hand.

"First off, why did you say the things you said the last time you saw me?" I questioned.

"I overheard Garrett talking with Mike Newton about you. Mike was saying how fun you'd be to tame and Garrett was agreeing you'd look good barefoot and pregnant." He shrugged and continued. "So I wanted to see you and tell you my true feelings."

"If this isn't true… So help me Edward! I'll unleash a fury you'll wish you'd never seen." I growled.

"Bella, I'm being honest with you. All I want is you. I was a fool all those years ago, I know that now." He turned to face me.

"I want you to know, I'm not ready to settle down. I want to have fun, travel, LIVE!" I smiled.

"I want you in my life anyway I can have you. I'd prefer it was as my girlfriend/significant other, whatever. I'm really not ready to get married either, I thought I did, but I really want all the things you do too! We could do them together." Edward looked at me hopefully.

I nodded "But first, I need to get to the bottom of what Garrett said. So I'll be taking a walk with him. Keep your jealousy at bay." I pressed a finger into his chest.

"OK, I can do that." He sighed.

We walked back to the party and I took off looking for Garrett.

"Bella, I'm so glad you changed your mind." Garrett smiled as we walked.

"Gar, I didn't change my mind. I came out here with you to find out the truth. Why would you say that shit to Mike? Newton of all people! He's a pig and his wife Jessica is stupid for staying with him." I raised my voice.

"I thought it was what you truly wanted, I was trying to be proactive and maybe make you realize that." He sighed.

"I'd just told you I didn't. I just wanted to have fun. I'm sorry, I can't be with you. We're at two different places right now." I gave him a quick hug and walked back to the party. Time to give my brother and cousin piece of my mind.

AN:

Sorry this took so long…

It's taken me 2 days to write this!

I can only write for a little at a time most nights…

Hope you enjoy!

Reviews=Love


	11. Chapter 11

Long Time, No See

Chapter 11

After the BBQ I helped Rose clean up and as she was putting Collin to bed, I laid into my brother and cousin.

"I can't fucking believe you guys!" I snapped and they stared at me with wide eyes as I made my way in front of them, they were lounging on lawn chairs drinking beer.

"What Bells?" Emmett smiled sweetly.

"I can't believe you guys invited BOTH of them… I mean one would have been bad enough, but both… You know how they treated me, talked to me. I can't believe you guys!" I stomped my foot.

"Bella, we just want you happy and taken care of." Jasper smiled.

"Look, just because you two are in relationships, doesn't mean I have to be as well. I'm happy being single, coming and going as I please. For the most part." I look at them sternly.

"Bella, listen. I was going to tell you later, but I guess this is better. I'm moving out next month. As soon as Alice's lease is up we're getting an apartment together." He sighed.

"Well, I guess I can sell the house then. I don't need something that big for just me. I'll be fine in a condo closer to work anyway and I know there's a nice building a few blocks over, it's secured too." I shrugged at the guys.

"Is that what you really want to do?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll have a problem selling the house. I'll take care of it, I've got a couple realtors on speed dial." I smiled.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because I was thinking you were on your way out. I actually thought you would've been out first, but Em went and fell in love, hard!" I laughed. Not because Emmett fell for Rose, that Emmett fell in love period! He was a man whore and finding Rose changed him, for the better and changed her too, I'm so glad they were brought together. Jasper and Alice were the most opposite couple you could find. She was high fashion and parties, Jasper was jeans and cookouts. But together they were one, it was a pretty funny thing to see.

"Well, when you find the one, you just know." Emmett beamed as Rose joined us.

"One what?" Rose asked.

"The one you love and want to spend the rest of your life with." Emmett smiled at Rose, dropped to one knee and proposed. It was perfect.

Over the next few weeks I worked on getting the house listed and sold.

We were going to split the money 3 ways, since we'd all put into it and my share was going to a charity I started.

Alex my relator called and told me there was an offer and he'd like to meet me for lunch. I told him I couldn't break for lunch, but dinner would be perfect. He agreed and we settled for 7:00pm.

I called Rose into my office and let her know what was going on. She was very excited and said she'd let told her when my next appointment came to let them in and no disturbances until they were gone.

The day flew by and before I knew it, it was 6:45 and time for me to head out.

"Wow! Bella leaving before midnight." James joked as we rode the elevator together.

"Yeah, dinner date." I smiled.

"Oh, so now you have a social life." He joked.

"Oh yes! I'm Ms. Popular." I laughed.

"Well, with all the flowers you get every week, I'd beg to differ." He smiled.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Night James." I smiled and waved as I walked to my car.

I arrived at the restaurant and had the valet park for me, headed inside and met Alex. He stood at 6'2", dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and a body to die for… And he was gay. Very, very gay, but he was becoming awesome friend.

"Bella!" He smiled and kissed my cheek and held my chair for me.

We talked about the offer, which was more than fair, he said he'd draw the papers up for all us to sign and then we discussed our man problems. He was having trouble finding someone who could commit and all I had were ones who wanted to commit. We sat there laughing and draining 2 bottles of wine while talking over our man troubles.

When they came and told us they were closing we both laughed and left a nice tip for our waiter.

I went home and took a nice long bath and climbed into bed, falling fast asleep.

By the end of business Alex had the papers delivered to me and I was calling him for his next project.

Finding a condo in the building I wanted.

I went home early tonight as well, early for me anyhow and I Edward's car there and sighed.

I was hoping for a quiet night, not now.

I walked up the steps and he was pacing back and forth, the closer I got I saw he was pissed.

"What the fuck Bella? I call and ask you out and you say you're busy." He growled.

"First off, what I do on my time is exactly that, MY TIME! I'm not your property!" I spat as I unlock the door and walk in, Edward following closely.

"I'm sorry Bella. But when I called and asked you to dinner the other night you said you were booked this week. Then I'm out for drinks with friends and see you snuggled up to some guy." He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You were out to dinner with some guy, buff, dirty blond hair." Says sarcastically.

I giggle and walk towards the kitchen. "Oh, Alex?" I smile smugly and I see Edward silently fuming.

"Who I choose to go out with is none of your concern." I poke him in the chest, just to aggravate him.

"Bella, I'm not trying to be an ass. I just thought we were making progress." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"And I told you that I want to have fun. I'm not ready to settle down. If I have dinner with someone other than you, that's my choice!" I raise my voice slightly.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Forgive me?" he asks.

"As long as you don't keep doing this. I don't mind going out with you Edward, but we're NOT a couple, not yet. When I'm ready, I'll let you know. Got it?" I ask.

"Got it." He sighs. "Well, as long as I'm here can I ask you to dinner on Sunday night?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm available. That's fine." I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, if you don't mind I've had a busy week, I'm beat." I smile.

"OK. Goodnight Bella. I'll be here at 6 on Sunday." He smiles and heads out.

I shut and lock the door, sighing before I head to bead.

AN:

Thanks for being patient… Y'all are the best!

I hope you don't mind that Bella didn't set Edward straight on Alex just yet…

These 2 will end up together, maybe sooner than you think!

Reviews=Love


	12. Chapter 12

Long Time, No See

Chapter 12

I'd met with Alex every afternoon I was free to look at condos.

After looking at the 5000th one, or so it felt like it, I found the one I wanted. It worked perfectly with my time line and the owners told me to pick the paint and flooring I wanted and they'd have it redone before I moved in. I signed the year lease with the option to buy at the end of my lease. It was on the 11th floor, 1 of only 4, so it was huge. 2 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, formal dining room, gourmet, eat in kitchen, library/study and a beautiful balcony. They were leaving all but bedroom furniture and their taste was impeccable. The 12th floor was 2 penthouses. There was also a gym and indoor swimming pool.

I had a pretty easy week after finding my condo and waited for Sunday to roll around, wondering if Edward had followed me at all this week. Friday was a court day so I was running around like a crazy woman when Aro stopped by my office.

"Aro, hi. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I just came to congratulate you on a job well done. I'd also like to sit with you on this case today and take you to lunch to discuss some opportunities that are coming up." He smiled.

"Yes, that will be fine." I smiled. "I leave in 10 minutes." He nodded and let me know the car would be waiting for us downstairs.

The day was long and we dismissed for lunch, Aro taking me to the steakhouse down the road.

"Bella, I don't know if you're aware of this, but James is leaving the firm, he's moving closer to his family in California and is opening his own practice there." He smiled sadly.

"Oh, wow! I had no idea." I shook my head.

"Yes, well I would like to offer you his office and position." He nodded sliding over a huge manila envelope. "This is the contract and what your package would entail and your pay increase and of course you can bring along Rose as your assistant." He smiled.

"Wow! I am at a loss for words here." I smiled, trying to hold in my happy tears.

"Just read this over and have it to me by next Wednesday. If you agree, you'll shadow James for the next two weeks. There isn't much of a difference, but you'll be the first person all the clients meet and can pick and choose which ones you'd like and then assign the rest to the others." He assured.

"Thank you. I'll get this back too soon." I shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for giving our firm a new life." He shook my hand again and said he would be heading back to the office and the car would pick me up at the end of the day.

Court lasted longer than I would've wanted, I had the car take me to the office to finish up my paper work. Around 9pm I was done and headed home. Jasper left a note saying he was with Alice and 90% of the house was packed, all I needed to do was my bedroom and any of the trinkets I wanted in the house. I looked around, kicked off my heels and headed upstairs, I was too damn tired to deal with that tonight. I shed my clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly. Morning came too quick, reluctantly I climbed out of bed, threw on some sweats and headed downstairs to eat and pack, then I'd have the rest of the day to relax.

Relax my ass… Packing a few things turned into most of the living room and then cleaning and by the time I was done it was 6:00 at night. I sighed and ordered a pizza, took a long bubble bath and crashed.

I woke up on Sunday feeling good, surprisingly. I laid around all morning and waited until it was time to get ready for my 'date' with Edward.

Edward didn't text me or bother me all week, some 4:00 when I started getting ready the text started.

"_**Don't forget dinner tonight".~ E**_

_**I haven't.~ B**_

"_**Wear something comfortable, yet dressy." ~E**_

"_**You got it!"~ B**_

"_**Can't wait to see you. :0)" ~E**_

"_**Can I finish now?"~ B**_

"_**O.K., See you in a few."~ E**_

And with that I showered, let my hair dry in its natural curly state and went to my closet to fulfill his demands.

I settled on a strapless black pants jumpsuit with red heels and accessories. I left my hair down in waves and had light makeup.

I was dressed and ready by the time he rang the bell.

"Damn! Are you trying to kill me woman?" Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You don't look to shabby yourself, Mr. GQ." I smiled back.

He led me to his car and was ever the gentleman.

"I hope you're hungry. I made reservations for Canlis." Edward wiggles his eyebrows.

"What? It takes forever to get in there." I shrieked.

"I've got people." He puffed his chest out.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

We enjoyed small talk while we drove to the restaurant.

I'd never been to Canlis before, but always wanted to go, so I was excited.

Edward ordered for us since he was friends with the chef. He ordered the chefs menu which is a 2 course meal and said it feeds two. He ordered the house wine which he assured me was very good as well.

Dinner was wonderful. Edward and I talked about some of the things we'd like to do and places we'd like to travel. On the top of both our lists were Ireland and Italy. He said he's been to Italy a few times, but never on his own agenda. So I'm guessing family or Tanya. I didn't ask.

After dinner we talked about our jobs and our future plans in general.

"I'd like to stay where I'm at, especially after my promotion. I'm the 3rd highest person. What more could I ask for?" I asked.

"What? A promotion? Since when?" he questioned.

"Since Friday. I'm actually shadowing James for the next two weeks and then I'll be the lead 'Trial Lawyer', it'll be nice. I get to pick which cases we even take and of course assign everyone their cases and pick mine." I divulged.

"Bella. That's great!" Edward smiled.

The next few weeks flew by.

I was busy shadowing James, so I met with a lot of our important clients and had quite a few business lunch and dinners lately.

I was exhausted at the end of the two weeks and was glad for the weekend.

I'd hired a moving company come and move everything to the condo which they were doing this weekend, all I had to do was supervise from my couch.

The supervisor of the building was letting them in and they'd put the boxes in the right rooms, all I had to do was unpack once I moved in after work next Wednesday.

I'd heard from Edward a few times. He'd been busy with work as well and made plans to grab lunch next week.

Wednesday morning I was going in late because I was handing over the keys to Alex and getting the keys to my place.

I took Alex on the final tour to make sure nothing was forgotten and everything was cleaned.

The rest of the week flew by, even though I was in early and staying late every night.

Saturday I woke up full of energy and went to the gym, figuring it'd be a good habit to start. I put in my ear buds and hopped on the treadmill. I was running and in my own little word when I look up because I could feel someone staring at me.

"Edward? What the hell?" I snapped.

He just smiled and walked over to me, crooked grin and all.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this one…

Reviews=Love


	13. Chapter 13

Long Time, No See

Chapter 13

"Howdy neighbor." Edward smiled at me.

"Hi." I huffed. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I own one of the 2 penthouses." He smirked.

"I should have known." I shook my head.

"Hey, you're following me. I've lived here for a few months." He laughed at me. "Would you like a workout partner?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled.

We worked out together with a comfortable silence.

"So, meet me at my door in 30 minutes for breakfast?" he offered.

"Rain check? I've got to go to into the office. Sorry." I said sincerely.

"Dinner? Tonight?" he asked.

"OK, I'll be done around 5, I have a client meeting today." I questioned.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up, if that's OK?" he asked as we reached my door.

"OK, I'll just walk into work then. No use in driving a few blocks." I told him.

"Let me take you. I'll be showered and dressed before you." He smirked.

"OK. Meet me back here in 40 minutes." I challenged.

"You've got it." He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"Wow! I can't believe you're actually ready." He smiled when he saw me waiting at my door.

"I'm not like most women and if I don't have to go into court, I don't put makeup on. Just the basics." I shrugged.

"That's one of my favorite things about you Bella. You're so easy going." Edward smiled.

I blushed as always and luckily we were in front of my office building.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He kissed my cheek, I thanked him for the ride and darted into my office.

My client meeting went great. They're suing for food poisoning of a local high quality restaurant. They have a great case, they're entire party fell ill and were hospitalized due to bad chicken. They have doctor's reports to support their claims and I was sure we'd win. I also have received the doctor's testimony that he's had other patients in his ER for the same thing.

I typed up my notes, I know I could've left them until Monday for Rose, but she'll have her hands full getting in touch with other ER's and doctors about this restaurant.

When I was almost done with my notes I called Edward to let him know I was finished and I'd meet him out front.

I finished up and headed downstairs where Edward was waiting by his car.

"Hey beautiful." Edward leaned down and kissed me when I approached.

"Hey yourself." I smiled.

"You're in a good mood for someone who worked their Saturday away." He chuckled.

"If you knew how much I charged for the weekend, you'd be smiling too." I smiled big.

"Oh, I know what you charge. I should be jealous of what you make." He teased.

"And you got the friends and family rate from Aro, I'm sure." I chided.

Dinner was nice. We talked about work and how busy our lives have been and he asked if I was going to vacation anytime soon.

"I'm supposed to go next month for three weeks. I'm not sure if I'll get to leave on time. It depends on this case." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm taking one too. Would you like to get away together?" he smiled that crooked grin.

"Sounds like a plan, any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, I was planning on going to Malibu, my parents have a condo there and they said I could use it." He elaborated.

"Oh, that sounds nice." I smiled.

"OK. When you find out your availability, tell me and we'll go. I've got two weeks, so we can stay one or both weeks." He offered.

"That sounds wonderful! I'd love some sun and fun." I exclaimed.

We finished dinner and went back to our condos.

"Would you like to come in for a little while?" I asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check this time. I've got a meeting in the morning and if I stay, I'm afraid I wouldn't want to go." He kissed my hand and told me he'd see me later.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek promising him he would.

And with that he stepped into the elevator with a wink and his sexy grin.

AN:

I know it's short, but I wanted to get this out..

I hope you're enjoying the slowness of E & B….

Thanks for reading…

REVIEWS=LOVE


	14. Chapter 14

Long Time, No See

Chapter 14

Things have been progressing between Edward and me. He was being sweet and taking me out on dates, sending simple wildflowers, like he was actually courting me.

He never went beyond a simple chaste kiss and simple hugs. I was enjoying this. I wasn't feeling rushed into a relationship and we hadn't made any plans to be exclusive, but yet we never went out with others, unless it was our groups of friends and we've become excellent workout partners, pushing each other harder and harder.

Work was piling up too. I'm not complaining, I loved the busy case load and the fact that so many of our lawyers won in court. In turn making the higher up happy and knowing they picked the right woman for the job.

I was currently on my bed in a tank and my boy shorts, hair up in a messy bun and my glasses on when Edward came in.

"Hey, wow! Is this how you looked when you were reviewing my case?" he smiled.

"No. I lived with Jasper and Emmett then, they didn't let me walk around like this. I had to have at least a regular t-shirt on and some kind of bottoms." I shrugged.

"Well, I like this look better." He smiled.

"Yeah? Why is that?" I smiled.

"I like seeing those gorgeous legs of yours and your pebbled nipples." He shrugged honestly.

"Hmmmm." I hummed as I went back to my work.

"You want me to order some Chinese for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. The menus are in the drawer by the phone, my favorites are circled." I said nonchalantly.

Edward and I had exchanged keys with each other a week ago. Awe had crazy schedules, so it made sense. I could go to his and start dinner or he could come here and make sure I was eating, especially on the weekends I was preparing for a big case as was the case this weekend.

"Babe, come on the food is here." He sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, that was quick." I looked up surprised.

"It's been 45 minutes." He shook his head and smirked.

"Wow, I guess I was involved." I rolled my shoulders, and popped my neck.

"Here let me massage you. You're so tense." He said as he walked towards me.

"Let's eat and then you can give me one. I'm done for tonight." I smiled up at him.

"OK sounds good. Do you want wine or beer?" he asked.

"Oh, beer with Chinese take-out of course." I laughed.

He brought two beers over and sat them on the coffee table.

"What's on TV?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure there's a movie or something." I shrugged as he channel surfed.

"How about Austin Powers?" he smiled.

"Sure, I like him and need a laugh." I said.

We watched the movie and ate, laughing until our stomachs hurt.

"Ready for that massage?" he asked after we'd cleaned up.

"Yeah, sounds good." I led him to my room, cleared off my bed and laid on my stomach. He straddled me and worked his magic, putting me right to sleep.

I awoke in the morning and was along and covered up in my bed.

Edward and I were going to a fund raiser for the hospital tonight.

It's our first official outing since we've been 'seeing' each other, unofficially.

We went on dates and stuff, sure. But we'd never been to work functions together.

Although I went to all of them because of my family in previous years, going to something like this with someone like Edward, gave an entire new spin on our relationship, no matter what we truly thought. People would assume we were official, which we were not.

I'd went shopping with Rose for tonight and we bought everything new from head to toe as well as a trip to the spa this morning.

Rose had found a beautiful champagne colored dress that looked gorgeous on her.

I found a sinful deep blue dress, that I knew would have Edward drooling. I had filled Rose in on our progress and how we'd been skirting around the obvious sexual tension building between us.

"Bella, you're going to have to make the first move. I think Edward's scared of messing up. I don't know him well, but he's been by to talk to Emmett a few times, they always go in the office, so I'm not sure what they're talking about, but Emmett has asked if you're still interested in him." She shrugged.

"Emmett knows how I feel. I'm afraid of being hurt again and that's what stops me from moving forward. I want to be someone's wife and eventually a mom. But I want them to understand that my career is important. I'm working hard now, so that when I have a family I won't have to. I'll be able to pick and choose by then." I sighed.

"I know how it feels to be hurt, trust me. And it's scary falling in love again. But from what I've seen, Edward is doing everything he can to win you over and in a good way. You know you've got to feel something for him, he has a key to your place and you're only seen out with him, no other guys and from what Emmett says, the nurses at the hospital don't even flirt with him anymore because he's said he's off the market." Rose smiled.

"No? Really?" That kind of made me smile.

"Yes. And everyone knows it's you. He even said that Garrett was pissed at first. Edward told him straight up that you two weren't exclusive, but he wanted to earn you back, so he told everyone he was off the market, Garrett then commended him on that." She wiggled her eye brows.

We had finished laughing and our spa day was done, we headed to our homes to get ready for the night.

I was feeling feisty after my talk with Rose and was going to up the ante tonight with Edward.

I was ready for the next step, I just hope he doesn't make me regret it.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

What do you think of Bella's decision?

Will Edward be shocked?

Will he appreciate it?

Give me your thoughts?

Reviews=Love


	15. Chapter 15

Long Time, No See

Chapter 15

Rose/Emmett's POV

"Bella, you look fantastic tonight." Garrett had come up and kissed her on the cheek as soon as Edward had walked away.

"Thank you Garett." she smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"I'm here with Edward." She shook her head.

"I'm not asking for forever, again." He laughed, reminding her of the day he'd lost his mind.

"I know, I know. Fine, let's go." She held out her hand and Garett

Emmett and Rose's plan was going well. They'd talked to Garrett earlier and they wanted it to look like he was flirting with Bella to make Edward jealous. He'd agreed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Edward snapped when he came back.

"He's dancing with Bella, duh!" Emmett laughed at his friend.

Edward stood there fuming, not knowing what to do.

"Go get her. But don't be all Caveman." Rose snapped.

Edward walked calmly over and tapped Garrett on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I have my date back?" Edward asked with patience.

"As soon as we're done with our dance." Garrett smirked.

"You're done." Edward gritted his teeth.

"No, no we're not." Garrett smiled sweetly.

"Edward, just let us finish it's almost done." Bella smiled, Edward stormed off.

"Bella is everything OK?" Garrett asked.

"No, Edward is upset, I don't know why though." Bella sighed.

"He'll be fine." Garrett assured her.

When the dance was over, Bella looked around for Edward and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Emmett have you seen Edward?" Bella asked.

"No, not since you were dancing with Garrett." He shrugged.

"OK. I'll look around again." She searched everywhere and Emmett even checked the bathrooms.

"Bella, Edward left about an hour ago, said he wasn't feeling well." Her dad had come and told her.

"Thanks. I'm going to head home, not in the mood to party anymore." Rose looked sadly at Bella then turned to give Emmett a piece of her mind for the crazy plan he'd talked her into.

BPOV

I left the party, upset that Edward left without telling me.

After I entered the elevator I let myself cry.

As I exited the elevator and walked to my door, my sobs became harder. Part of me wanted to go see Edward, no I'm lying. ALL of me wanted to go to him, but I knew he'd come to me when he was ready.

I walked in to my apartment and was completely startled by the lights turning on.

"Edward" I gasped.  
"Glad to see your date went well." Edward spat.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him.

"I had a date with my good friend Jim." He slurred.

'Edward. I spent the entire hour after you left looking for you." I sighed.

"Yeah? After your reunion with Garrett?" he fumed.

"Yeah, some reunion. One dance Edward! He was asking how things were going with us. I told him great. Guess I was fucking wrong!" I yelled and stormed off towards my room.

"Don't walk away from me Bella!" Edward snapped and stormed in behind me.

I was slipping out of my dress when he came up behind me.

"I don't want to fight." He whispered in my ear.

"Then let's just go to bed and talk in the morning." I kissed his cheek.

"This isn't at all how I planned this night to go. I wanted to dance with you, see you laughing, and then take you home and make love you to." Edward snuggled behind me, wrapping me tight.

"Me too." I whispered. "Me too."

And drifted off to sleep.

AN:

Don't be mad!

Had to have some drama…

It can't all go easy for them…

Leave me so love!

Reviews=Love


End file.
